


Happy Valentine's Day!

by BENKA79



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Comedy, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Season/Series 14 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 15:30:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17831234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BENKA79/pseuds/BENKA79
Summary: Donnie found the solution to defeat Michael inside Dean's head... He need to do the do with the love of his life. Would be he able to confess his repressed feelings to that person?





	Happy Valentine's Day!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!! I bring to you this cute and short ficlet/one shot I wrote as a gift for my dear Supernatural Fandom. I hope you enjoy it!  
> C-u!

Happy Valentine's Day!

Spn 14x13 canon divergent  
Destiel one shot

 

"What did you just said?"asked Dean, he didn't understand what Donatello was saying, or maybe, he didn't want to.  
"I said... Do you have any love interest? But it has to be a very huge huge one, like the love of your life and that kind of things. Like..."Donnie was speaking trying to explain it with his hands, moving one side to another, Castiel, Sam and Mary were looking at him as if he was crazy, "like the greatest love story never told, that big."  
Donatello was now gazing at Dean's eyes without blinking, waiting for an answer. Dean began to chuckle uncomfortably. He gave a quick look to Castiel, who was observing that a little confused. "What is that got to do with killing Michael and get him out of my head?"  
"A lot!" Screamed Donnie raising both of his hands, "the angel tablet said THE VESSEL WILL NEED TO COMPLETE THE BOND WITH THE ARCHANGEL POSSESSOR. BUT IF THE BOND CAN'T BE COMPLETED, IS BECAUSE THE VESSEL ARE ALREADY BONDED WITH ANOTHER ANGEL/HUMAN/OR WHEREVER, so, if you've got the wheel here is because there's a huge and strong bond there, maybe with a lady? If you can join her in the act of love...."  
"Wait wait wait... Are you saying I have to..."Dean interrupted, trying to express with his hands the idea, his face was so red.  
Sam and Mary looked at each other, as if they knew something.  
Castiel tilted his head, "I could bring Lisa." he said, Dean turned to see him, with surprise in his eyes... Castiel thought He was in love with Lisa... But why? Sammy turned to see Castiel too, and he buffed, kind of tired, the younger brother rolled his eyes.  
"So!" Donatello clapped his hands, "that's the nominated, right? Lisa?" He said, Dean turned now to see the Prophet. "Well, let's bring her here! If you can do the do with her, will be the saint solution! Michael just will be vanished for good."  
"I just need to make her remember Dean again..." Spoke Castiel, he was looking kind of worried... Or maybe sad? Dean couldn't say. Couldn't read that expression, maybe was just the Hunter's desire... It would be cute watch Castiel being a little jealous for him... Dean shook his head in silence, and smiled incredulously. 'No way he feels the same as me, this crap is ridiculous...'  
"Ok, let's do this." said Donnie, but Sam interrupted.  
"Just wait, wait right there. No one is gonna bring Lisa or...Cassie or... Wherever." Everyone was looking at the younger hunter now, he looked so serious, and tired. He fixed his eyes with his brother, he was mad. "You and me, we are going to have a talk. Right now."  
Dean blinked, but he followed his brother to the kitchen.  
"What?" Asked Dean when both of them were alone.  
"Are you serious?"attacked Sammy, amazed with his brother's capacity of repression. "Why don't you say the truth here. Is our chance to defeat Michael and you just have to... Confess your feelings!"  
"I don't love Lisa!" Replied Dean.  
"I know! You love CAS, for God's sake!" Screamed Sammy, so done with his brother. Dean was petrified. Sam was so mad now because his brother was looking at him terrified, pale and muted. The younger Winchester gave a deep breath, then, trying to find a little more of patience, he talked again, "Go to your room, I'll send him to you. Don't be stupid and... Confess your feelings."  
Sammy left, Dean had his mouth so dry, and his heart was racing more than ever. He obeyed his brother... And he slowly began to walk towards his room. He couldn't believe this…  
Dean's face was on fire, he listened the knock on his door, and then it opened. It was Castiel.  
"Sammy said you want to talk with me... Then... He invited everyone to the burger shop... And the cinema... And the bar... I think they will be off for a long time..." Said the angel, blinking in confusion.  
Dean was looking at him hypnotized. He encouraged himself and stood up, approaching his best friend. Invading Castiel's personal space, "Yes... Well... Ahm..."  
"As I said, Dean, I could bring Lisa, if you..."the angel repeated, lowering his gaze in disappoinment. Dean saw this and smiled, beacuse that gesture was definitely jealousy.  
"I don't love Lisa. I've never did." Dean murmured, so close to him.  
"Who is it, then? Amara?"wow, that sounded like ironic, was Castiel that mad at him? Dean was enjoying now this new side of him. The hunter smiled triumphantly.  
"Nope"he just added. And them, he rubbed Castiel hands... As if it was by accident. CAS didn't move. "It's you." The words came out from his mouth so naturally, he was amazed with himself, Castiel's blues eyes were looking at Dean's greens ones, he felt so surprised. "It's always been you. Is that ok?" Castiel was blushing, and that was so exquisite.  
"Is more than ok." The angel managed to say, at the same time that Dean was closing the gap between them, reaching the angel's warm, soft and delightful lips. Castiel encouraged a hand and caressed Dean's back. The hunter couldn't resist anymore, and he pushed Castiel's body against him, they were both kissing each other with such a passion. Dean took off Cas's trenchcoat, and it fell to the ground, followed by the coat, and the tie, and…  
"Dean... Dean... I don't know how to... With a male..." Whispered Castiel, Dean chuckled, that was so hot.  
"Don't worry, I've made research... Since I began to have wet dreams with you..."  
"I don't understand..., How do you wet a dream?" asked CAS, innocently.  
Dean chuckled again, "I'll show you how."  
When they finished, Dean hugged Castiel so tight. Castiel hugged him too, "Is he gone?"  
"Who?"  
"Michael."  
"Oh... I forgot about him..."Dean said, and then he put his head near to Castiel's hand, "I think he is gone, please check."  
Castiel touched Dean's forehead and closing his eyes, he announced, "He's gone. Vanished, as Donnie said."  
"Good!" laughed Dean, "I propose a celebration then, come over here!" He finished, kissing Castiel again.  
Sam opened the Bunker's doors, followed by Jack, Mary, Bobby and Donatello, he was about to close it when everyone heard…  
"Come on Cas! Show me your angel blade!"  
Sam's eyes were wide open.  
Jack tilted his head in confusion, "Why Dean is asking for Castiel's angel blade, doesn't he have one too?" He asked.  
"Ok! Second round everyone! Time for a new road trip! Let's go!" Shouted the younger Winchester, pushing Mary, Bobby, Jack and Donatello out of the Bunker again, but before the door was closed, Sammy smiled fondly, and murmured, "Happy Valentine's Day, you idiots in love." And he left.


End file.
